let that be enough
by good monsters
Summary: it is about a girl who finds the last dragon egg. Will she be able to save a world who tore her from her own? Begins in Eldest. possible romances. and trust me, no mary sues and it will be orginal.


AN: Well I was very very bored one day during physics and I was looking out the window and it was raining and this idea came in to my head. I hope you guys will enjoy it.

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT HAVE ANY AFFILIATION WITH CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI OR THE INHERITANCE TRIOLOGY NOR DID I COME UP WITH ANYTHING IN THE ORGINAL STORY. all that is mine is my characters and this fanfic plot and subplots.

-- the Manasquan Reservoir is a big natural park by me that I like to walk through.

* * *

_All the good monsters open their eyes,_

_to see the wasteland where the home fires rise,_

_and the people shouting why, why, why..._

_Do you know what you are?_

_Do you know what you are?_

_All of the giants wake from their sleep,_

_and roll outside of safety's keep,_

_and the pain makes them feel so alive_

_Do you know what you are?_

_Do you know what you are?_

_**good monsters - Jars of Clay**  
_

* * *

The wind blew her sienna curls in every direction. It was a clear and cool fall day. Her dark eyes wandered the scenery as she walked through the trail. She let her imagination fly free. The end of high school with all its tests, AP courses and college decisions, she was going mad. Walking through the Manasquan Reservoir kept her sanity, what little she had. 

While humming to a tune, she strayed off the path. A bright light shone and faded. Hesitantly, she walked in the direction of the light. She ended up in a clearing of tall grass-weeds and betwixt the tall oaks. The grass was all bending as if a small tornado took place in the center; even some of the smaller and younger trees were broken. She continued forward and the sun glistened on a smooth green stone. The elliptical stone looked like a polished emerald. She bent down, letting her hand slide against it. She tapped it lightly with her knuckles and it was hallow. Her dark brows furrowed in confusion as her mind raced over every possibility of what this thing could be. Her sole conclusion was that it was kryptonite and Superman is real.

After sitting there for some time, she realized that dusk was approaching and homework was beckoning. She then went to pick it up and the stone squeaked. Frightened, she fell back and crawled back till she hit a tree. The stone proceeded to squeak and it began to roll and twitch. _Crack. _A fissure broke through. It rolled and twitched all the faster and with each passing second, it picked up in speed. Then it all fell into a tense silence beside the birds and the wind in the trees. A loud and shrill squeak filled the air. She could not move, a spell kept her chocolate eyes and her limbs paralyzed in curiosity and anxiety. _Crack_. Another white line appeared on the green stone. The squeaks came more and the fractures on its surface came more as all the cracks met on the tip of the oval emerald.

She dared to move closer to get a better view of this strange phenomenon. She kept a good 18 inches away. Her stare scrutinized the broken shell. Suddenly, a green scaled head popped out. A moment later, its wings and tale soon followed. The thing had finally had hatched and what she saw was a dragon, no bigger than a small dog.

She rubbed her eyes, blinked and the creature was still there gazing back with its hazel eyes. She pinched herself and it was still there. Shock overcame her. _I've gone mad._ The sun had begun to set and orange crept through the sky. The sun's golden light glowed creating a dreamlike haze to the scenery. Curiosity took her and with her right hand, she touched the dragon's forehead, avoiding the white spikes that projected from its neck. The moment her skin touched the scales, energy seared up her arm and electrified all her limbs. A pain, stronger than anything she has felt before, filled every nerve in her body. After what felt like an eternity, she sat up. Her hand, now numbed, shone a dragon in flight.

Then it hit her. "Oh crap. This. Can. Not. Be. Happening."

* * *

SO what do you guys think? please hit the little blue-purple button and review it. let me know what you think. its always nice to get some feedback and constructive criticism never hurts. 

**-good monsters **


End file.
